


【一号地球蝙超】设计师不是老板的圣诞老人

by november2004ga



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Earth-1, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november2004ga/pseuds/november2004ga
Summary: 一号地球的故事，当时克拉克还不是超人，布鲁斯刚刚出道。
Relationships: Batman/Superman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【一号地球蝙超】设计师不是老板的圣诞老人

1、

这个故事只是人间之神决心投入文字工作者行业之前的小插曲，年轻人，年轻气盛，总觉得时光美好，岁月如歌，做点设计，美化人生。

2、

后来的他，每次回忆起这段往事，都是发自肺腑地摸了摸自己的头发。

知道艺术家为什么留长发吗，因为秃。

3、

20多岁出头的克拉克·肯特，是韦恩工业集团办公大楼里面一个普通的白领，一个普通的——平面设计师。

平时就做做广告页面，偶尔帮着做点UI，每天都过着21点前下班的美好生活，克拉克在哥谭也没什么朋友，下班了马上回家，倒也过得风平浪静。

这样的生活一直持续到了圣诞节之前，今年他们老板在圣诞前一周的某天上午10点，特地找到部门主管，说了一句话：今年用黑色。

第二句话：但是还要圣诞氛围。

当时部门主管还楞了一下，心想布鲁西宝贝今天为什么要来上班，是不是看上他们部门的文案还是设计小姑娘了。

回头看了一眼，没人上班化妆，看来老板是认真的。

4、

于是，本来之前积攒了加班时长，今天可以提前半天下班，马上安心放假回家的克拉克，被主管抱着大腿。

“肯特！靠你了！就一张！”

克拉克也是劳动人民出身，这架势哪里受的了，连忙把人扶起来：“老大，算加班费吗？”

5、

一个部门的人坐下来，平心静气地探讨了一下老板的要求，克拉克设计了第一版，五彩斑斓带着浓烈节日氛围的黑色，还有彩色的镭射圣诞树，效果酷炫，又不失圣诞节的温馨可爱。

设计主管立刻反馈给总助，总助也忙，大概是中午这样反馈：“老板问，可以做个赛博朋克风吗”

设计主管当场就炸了：“赛博朋克圣诞节是什么鬼？”

6、

回去之后，各组又聚拢一起开了个会。

克拉克：“赛博朋克圣诞节是什么鬼？”

7、

克拉克拿出板子，给他搞了个星河轨道配上钢铁驯鹿。

设计主管又赶紧递交了文件，还附上了3版调色。

8、

等到下午15点，总助终于带回来老板的反馈：“老板说，他不喜欢驯鹿，做一版复古朋克风的。”

9、

克拉克炸了：“他为什么不早说！”

设计主管大概用了10分钟答应了大概多加5天的休假，把克拉克哄好了，克拉克又坐回到电脑前，再做了一版年轻人面孔组成简约圣诞树形状的，背景是涂鸦风的地球。

全体同僚起立给他鼓起了掌，为他的勤奋、才华以及手速，献上由衷的赞美和圣诞祝福。

10、

总裁助理也立刻带着他的稿子去找老板了，他也想不通，为什么平时不上班的老板，此时这么纠结圣诞节的稿件。

可是他跑遍了总部楼顶办公室、地下研发室，都没找到老板，问了秘书小姐，她也一脸迷茫。

将近下班时间时，在卢修斯先生的办公室外，总助终于找到了老板。

布鲁斯看了一眼：“为什么才3版设计。”他看了10秒钟窗外，是冬季白雪茫茫的哥谭市，沉沉暮色里，街上早早亮起了彩灯。

11、

总助传达：“他说他要想一下，让设计师先不要下班。”

同样在焦急等消息的克拉克提醒他们：“距离上线还有6个小时。”

设计主管在大楼的玻璃墙外，看到了熟悉的人群正朝他们办公室走过来：“页面维护的部门已经准备来我们办公室门口蹲着了。”

12、

克拉克借口去厕所，换上超人的衣服，寻着老板的心跳声飞了过去。

此时距离网络部扬言要在设计部门口开枪自杀过去了1个小时，距离圣诞页面上线还有3个小时。

13、

克拉克估计找了半个小时，才找到老板，他看见老板在黑色紧身衣里，身材不错，但是丢钩索的动作真的不行，大概是12岁农场小孩的水平。

反正是没有他小时候灵活。

于是克拉克悬浮在半空中，看了半个小时的老板大战哥谭黑帮。

设计主管发信息：还在公司吗

克拉克回复了一句：还在

下一秒就冲出去把黑帮都打趴了，把浑身黑黢黢老板拎到20米高空中：“有人让我问你，韦恩总裁什么时候回公司。”

被识破了秘密身份的蝙蝠侠又惊又怒：“你是谁？滚出我的哥谭！”

眼前这个明显不是人类的俊美男人，一道热视线，直接把他身后的墙给打没了。

“先回答我的问题，你不需要知道我谁，你只需要选个画面，定稿，懂了吗？”

布鲁斯想了半天，才想起还有这么一出事情：“那就第一版吧。”

没想到眼前的人刚刚还淡漠的神情，转为了愤怒，布鲁斯不由得感叹这人真好看，面无表情的样子好看，气红了脸也好看。

下一秒，蝙蝠侠砸到自己的蝙蝠车上了，这个超能力者还顺便把他车胎都烧了。

刚刚还觉得是场误会的布鲁斯，他体会到了对方的杀意，他要保持冷静：“你知道我的真实身份，你到底是什么人！”

克拉克：“你就当是为民除害的圣诞老人吧。”

说完把他老板连人带车放回韦恩大厦楼顶。

14、

第二年的圣诞节，布鲁斯坐到了设计部的办公室里面，盯着设计师们改了40多版，最后说了一句：“用去年那个设计师的废稿吧。

——————————————————

收录进小料的  
小料是蝙超娃娃的特典，欢迎关注


End file.
